Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are operable to convert a digital value to an analog value. The DAC has a bit-resolution which defines the smallest step size that it can increment. For example, a 12-bit current DAC allows for 4096 discrete steps. This would result in a current DAC operating on a 2 mA full scale current to have a current of 1 mA for the most significant bit (MSB) and a current of 488 nA as the highest resolution associated with the least significant bit (LSB). If the full scale current is decreased by a factor of two, that will decrease the size of the LSB step correspondingly, but it will not decrease or increase the number of current steps that can be provided by the current DAC. The only way to increase the number of steps is to increase the bit-resolution of the DAC, which requires a more complex current DAC architecture. Along with this more complex architecture comes more linearity problems, etc.